T.J. Johnson
Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson was hand-picked by Tommy Oliver to succeed him as the Red Turbo Ranger and later became the Blue Space Ranger serving under Andros. Biography Turbo T.J. wanted to be a Power Ranger ever since he was a young boy, unaware that his fantasies would actually come true one day. He was first seen on a bus en route to Angel Grove, riding along with Cassie Chan. Suddenly, both he and Cassie witnessed an attack by the villain Divatox, who captured the then-current Red Turbo Ranger, Tommy Oliver. T.J. fought off the Piranhatrons, and freed Tommy from his prison. Because of his bravery and his assistance in saving others (including an unmorphed Power Ranger), he was hand-picked by Tommy to be his successor in forming the new formation of Turbo Power Rangers as the second Red Turbo Ranger. The team consisted of himself, Cassie, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, while Justin Stewart (who was with the team from the beginning of the season) stayed on as Blue Ranger. Although he was a capable team leader, he ended up having one of the worst final showings of any Red Ranger. The end of the series saw the destruction of two Megazords, one of which was set to self-destruct per his order in a failed attempt to destroy a foe, the loss of two vehicles, and finally the loss of the Turbo powers because Divatox had found and destroyed the Power Chamber, destroying the Turbo Powers with them. In Space Making his way into space to pursue Divatox along with Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Alpha 6, he met Andros, the Red Space Ranger from a distant planet. Although not initially receptive of their presence, Andros would later give the four remaining Turbo Power Rangers new powers that matched his own, and T.J. would become the Blue Space Ranger and second in command of the team, and in turn gave leadership of the team to Andros, due to himself being unfamiliar with outer space. The Rangers spent this time searching for the kidnapped Zordon and protecting Earth from Astronema. During the course of the series, T.J suffered at least two serious head injuries. The first incident was when he was attacked by Darkliptor (a being that was a merging of Ecliptor and Darkonda), which left him with temporary amnesia. The second occurred when Psycho Blue nearly killed him, placing him in the intensive care unit aboard the Astro Megaship. He would remain the Blue Space Ranger for the remainder of the series and would participate in the final battle against the United Alliance of Evil. T.J. later followed Andros and the other Space Rangers to Terra Venture to help the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers in dealing with the Psycho Rangers. He and the other Rangers help destroy the five Psycho Rangers for good; though it cost them the life of Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Forever Red T.J. joined Andros in following the remnants of the Machine Empire to the moon in their plot to use Serpentera to destroy the Earth. In this mission, T.J. once again donned the Red Turbo Ranger powers. He teamed up with Leo Corbett to destroy Automon. It's assumed that he got his Red Turbo Powers From Lightning Cruiser, similar to how Justin got his Powers Back From Storm Blaster. Red Turbo Ranger Zords *Red Lightning Turbozord *Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Autoblast Defender **Auto Blaster **Turbo Navigator *Turbo Sword *Turbo Lightning Sword *Turbo Cart *Lightning Cruiser Blue Space Ranger Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship **Astro Megashuttle *Mega V3 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Astro Axe Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Astro Axe *Blue Galaxy Glider Gallery Image:PRT Tj.jpg|TJ during Power Rangers Turbo Image:TJBlue.jpg|TJ during Power Rangers in Space. Trivia *T.J. was the first African-American Red Ranger and the first African American team leader, follwed by Jack Landors from Power Rangers SPD and Scott Truman from Power Rangers RPM. *It's not explained how T.J. got his Red Turbo Ranger powers prior to Forever Red, but it can be assumed that since Justin got his powers from Storm Blaster, T.J. may have gotten his from Lightning Cruiser, although this remains unconfirmed. *T.J is also the first Ranger to be bald followed by Damon Henderson from Lost Galaxy and Joel Rawlings from Lightspeed Rescue. *He was the second to go from Red Ranger to Blue Ranger. The first Ranger with this transition Rocky DeSantos. *Like his predecessor, Tommy, T.J was in a leadership position when two main Zords were destroyed (The Thunder Megazord and White Tiger Zord for Tommy, and the Turbo and Rescue Megazords for T.J.) and both had a tenure where their identities were compromised to civilians (Though in Tommy's case, the civilians in question eventually became Rangers themselves). *T.J. being friendly and warm-hearted contrasted with his Carranger counterpart Kyousuke Jinnai who was a selfish jerk and his Megaranger counterpart Shun Namiki who was a loner. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers: Turbo, Space, and Lost Galaxy, T.J. was voiced by Yuji Kishi who played Kyousuke Jinnai/Red Racer, his Sentai counterpart. Also see *Kyousuke Jinnai, his Carranger counterpart *Shun Namiki, his Megaranger counterpart Johnson, T. J. Johnson, T. J. Johnson, T. J. Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Co-Captain Category:Team leader Category:Second-in-command